


Дитя атома

by Peach_Tree



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Tree/pseuds/Peach_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик создал для мутантов новый мир, но им нужен тот, кто поведет их за собой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дитя атома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Child of the Atom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243062) by [Zetaori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetaori/pseuds/Zetaori). 



Эрик улыбался, держа в руках судьбу мира.  
− Давай изменим мир, − он легко перекрикивал шум ветра. – Позволь этому произойти.  
Чарльз подумал тогда, что Эрик слишком явно наслаждается происходящим. Его голос звучал надтреснуто и растерянно, когда он прокричал в ответ.  
− Что ты делаешь?  
Песок взвивался столбом, и миллионы тонн взрывчатых веществ жужжали в воздухе.  
− О, перестань, Чарльз, ты знаешь, что я делаю.  
Да, Чарльз знал. Эрик принял решение много лет назад, а сейчас наконец получил возможность воплотить его в жизнь.  
− Итак, как ты думаешь? Россия?..  
Дрожащие, беспокойные ракеты повернулись, оказавшись направленными на русские военные корабли. Они нетерпеливо вибрировали, желая выполнить свое разрушительное предназначение.  
− …или Америка?  
Короткое движение, и ракеты развернулись к другим кораблям. Им были безразличны их мишени, они просто умоляли Эрика, уверенно держащего их, об освобождении.  
Эрик ждал его ответа. Но Чарльз не мог принять такое решение. Он сжал кулаки. Во рту пересохло, и он беспомощно сглотнул. Разум наполнился образами нового мира, посланными ему Эриком − мира, который они могли создать. Прекрасного мира, в котором они пойдут своим путем. В нем мутанты будут использовать свои способности, никого не опасаясь. Дети, рожденные в новом мире, не будут знать, каково это – скрывать свою истинную природу. Эрик ждал его решения с непривычно спокойной улыбкой на лице.  
− Это безумие, − сказал Чарльз. Он подошел к высокой темной фигуре Эрика, выделяющейся на фоне безупречно голубого неба. – Это приведет к войне. Это приведет к исчезновению человечества.  
Мир затаил дыхание. Ветер стих.  
Эрик улыбался ему, как будто всегда знал, что это должно случиться, и сейчас был рад видеть Чарльза на своей стороне.  
− Так что − Россия? – спросил он, даже не взглянув в ту сторону, где острия зависших над миром дамокловых мечей поменяли направление.  
Чарльз не ответил.  
− Тогда пусть будет Россия.  
Когда корабли взрывались и наступал конец света, Эрик наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его.  
Скоро не останется никого, кроме них.  
***  
Все произошло так, как предсказал Эрик, с удивительной точностью, поразившей даже Чарльза.  
После того как Эрик оторвался от его губ и огненные шары прекратили взрываться над спокойным морем, СССР объявил Соединенным Штатам Америки войну. Такая реакция русских была ожидаема − им хватило того, что один из их кораблей был потоплен во время прямого столкновения с США. Стремительность и интенсивность, с которой падали бомбы, были не столько результатом действий Эрика − обе страны давно были готовы к войне. США вынуждены были ответить ударом на удар.  
Неожиданно все оказалось удивительно просто.  
Средства массовой информации вещали, пока было возможно, сообщая о потерях и разрушениях, и были неожиданно осторожны в прогнозах и оценке событий. В те дни многое не нужно было произносить вслух. В конце концов теле- и радиостанции вышли из строя. И никто не мог с уверенностью сказать, что будет дальше.  
Может быть, начнется паника. Или люди окончательно потеряют надежду, станут неожиданно равнодушными и безразличными ко всему. Или кто-то начнет бороться с невидимым врагом.  
Но одно было ясно: в этой войне человечество проиграло.  
Третья мировая война закончилось так же стремительно, как и началась. Но немногие выжили, чтобы это оценить. По крайней мере немногие люди.

***  
Чарльз очнулся и увидел Эрика, нависающего над ним с маниакальной улыбкой на лице.  
− Получилось, Чарльз, − воскликнул тот. – Получилось!  
Чарльз осторожно прикрыл глаза. У него в жизни не было такой сильной головной боли. Пока он осматривался, крошечные звездочки взрывались перед глазами. Он попытался вспомнить, что случилось, но в памяти всплывали только бесконечные дни и ночи, во время которых они убегали, прятались и пытались не попасться в силки смерти, кружащей рядом.  
Сконцентрировавшись, он восстановил в памяти звуки сирен, падение самолета и чьи-то крики «Это здесь! Вперед!», выделяющиеся на фоне общего шума.  
Он с трудом сглотнул и обнаружил, что лежит на земле, а в спину впиваются мелкие камни. Небо над головой было до боли голубым и ясным. Он услышал звук шагов Эрика, приближающихся к нему.  
− Он был прав, − повторял Эрик снова и снова. Сейчас его голос звучал по-другому: он был полон непривычного Чарльзу возбуждения.  
Чарльз осторожно поднял руку, прикрывая глаза от слепящего солнца.  
− Кто? – слова сорвались с языка прежде, чем он успел остановить себя.  
По шуршанию одежды он понял, что Эрик присел рядом.  
− Шоу. Он был прав. Ядерная война сделала нас сильнее.  
Чарльз попытался встать, но понял, что не может. Мысли Эрика, скрытые от него густым туманом, казались расплывчатыми.  
− Я не могу…  
− О, не волнуйся. Это скоро пройдет. Просто подожди немного, − Эрик наклонился к нему, и Чарльз снова потерял сознание.  
Когда Чарльз пришел в себя, туман, застилающий его чувства, рассеялся. Он услышал привычный, тихий и беспорядочный, гул мыслей Эрика и вздохнул с облегчением.  
Однако были вещи поважнее.  
− Где Рейвен? Где все?  
Эрик стоял рядом, задумавшись. Он вздрогнул, услышав вопрос Чарльза.  
− Они в порядке, − быстро ответил он. – Просто …  
Он замолк, всматриваясь вдаль странным взглядом.  
− О, они сейчас как раз на пути сюда.  
Чарльзу удалось встать на ноги. Головная боль утихла, сменившись слабой пульсацией в висках.  
− Но как…?  
Эрик обернулся к нему и снова улыбнулся.  
− Теперь я могу их почувствовать. Металл в их крови. Я могу найти их, если они достаточно близко. Я начал ощущать разницу между ними − в крови у каждого своя особая концентрация металла.  
Чарльз был впечатлен. Его охватил сильный, пронизывающий трепет восхищения, который он не счел нужным скрывать. Эрик улыбнулся еще шире. Чарльз никогда не видел у него такой счастливой улыбки − но ведь сейчас его заветная мечта сбылась.  
Вдалеке он заметил Рейвен. Она приняла свой настоящий облик, и сейчас синекожая женщина широкими и уверенными шагами приближалась к нему.  
«Как будто весь мир принадлежит ей одной», − подумал Чарльз, почувствовав, как в горле образовался ком.  
Шон, Алекс и Хэнк шли справа от нее, и все четверо, увидев Чарльза, бросились к нему.  
− О, ты очнулся! − воскликнула Рейвен, заключая его в объятия.  
Чарльз заметил, как странно ощущалась под пальцами ее кожа. Он пробормотал что-то в ответ и освободился из ее рук, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Она стала другой. И ему не нужно было читать ее изменившиеся, полные уверенности мысли, чтобы это понять.  
− Остальные… − Алекс взмахнул рукой. – Остальные уже ушли.  
Ушли. Чарльзу показалось, что из легких вдруг исчез весь воздух. Ну конечно. Глупо с его стороны было думать, что теперь они будут все вместе.  
Желтые глаза Рейвен остановились на нем.  
− Это потрясающе, Чарльз, – в ее голосе слышалось то же радостное возбуждение, что и у Эрика. – Мне не нужно больше прятаться.  
− Я вижу, − со вздохом сказал Чарльз.  
Они оставались вместе еще несколько дней, но он знал, что скоро они уйдут. Он чувствовал это каждый раз, когда видел изменившуюся Рейвен, движущуюся с неповторимой кошачьей грацией. Этот мир был создан для них, и им предстояло освоить его и жить в нем.

***  
Чарльз закрыл глаза, чтобы увидеть. Жаркое красное свечение, обнаруживающее присутствие мутантов, было везде, и от их бесконечной силы воздух вокруг него почти искрился. Но были и новые мутанты, растерянные и раненные. Появившиеся способности немного изменили их, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы напугать, и их всех нужно было обнаружить и найти, всем нужно было помочь…  
Эрик встряхнул его, заставив опомниться.  
− Сейчас ты можешь видеть их всех.  
Чарльз не ответил. Теперь у него в голове была своя собственная Церебро. Миллионы жизней проносились сквозь его разум.  
− Тебе нужно научиться контролировать это, − сказал Эрик. Они вдруг поменялись ролями, и Чарльз не был уверен в том, что ему это нравится.  
Но Чарльз верил ему. Должен был верить.  
− Нам нужно их найти, − сказал он.  
И они отправились в путь, чтобы найти всех одиноких, испуганных, беспомощных новых мутантов и научить их быть теми, кем они стали. 

***  
Скоро Чарльз понял, что главная проблема заключалась не в поиске мутантов.  
Главной проблемой было пылающее красное сияние, которое они видели повсюду и которое пропадало только с наступлением темноты.  
Они находили мертвецов с искаженными болью и ужасом лицами.  
Чарльз упал на колени перед телом женщины, спрыгнувшей с моста. Глаза защипало от слез, когда он коснулся ее окровавленных сломанных рук.  
− Прости, − прошептал он. − Прости нас за то, что не пришли вовремя и не спасли тебя.  
Эрик рывком поднял его и крепко схватил за плечи.  
− Это не твоя вина, − сказал он. – Сомневаюсь, что мы смогли бы помочь ей.  
И в конечном счете Чарльзу пришлось признать, что Эрик прав. Они встречали самоубийц всюду, куда бы ни пошли. Не имело значения, как быстро они бежали, как громко кричали или как далеко Чарльз мог дотянуться, чтобы объяснить им, что делать,или попросить их остановиться. Новорожденные мутанты выбрали смерть и уничтожали себя сами.  
− Всегда есть те, кто слишком слаб, чтобы управлять своей силой.  
Эрик теперь не улыбался так часто, как раньше, но все равно выглядел другим. Чарльз постоянно смотрел на него, размышляя и мечтая, пока тот спал.  
− Но ведь их мутация не каприз природы! Они стали такими из-за нас! – его слова эхом разносились по пустому миру.  
Эрик развернулся и пошел прочь, увлекая его за собой.  
− Мы преподнесли им дар. А что с ним делать − их решение.  
Чарльз редко кричал, но сейчас он не мог остановиться:  
− Но ты же понимаешь, что они этого не хотели!  
Эрик остановился и посмотрел на небо – эта непонятная, странная привычка появилась у него недавно. Он пошарил в сумке и вытащил бутылку воды.  
Чарльз протянул руку и демонстративно взял ее. Первый глоток немного успокоил его. Он сделал еще один и уселся на пыльную землю.  
− Смирись с этим, − сказал Эрик, обращаясь к небу. − Человечество проиграло. Других вариантов нет.  
Мысли Эрика наполняли Чарльза так же естественно, как воздух, которым он дышал. Они не были правильными – ни одна из них, − и Чарльз не знал, что делать.  
Они находили других мутантов: испуганных и любопытных, шокированных и не верящих в происходящее, возбужденных и упивающихся своей силой. Чарльз обращался с ними с терпением и заботой, и улыбка звучала громче слов: «Я же говорил» − читалось в ней.  
Когда Чарльз сел рядом с Эриком и вгляделся в небо, оно ослепило его. Сейчас оно было другим; настолько голубым и ясным, что казалось иллюзией. Однако в нем все равно не было ничего, на что стоило бы смотреть, но Эрик мог сидеть так часами, не двигаясь. Его разрешение на чтение мыслей оставалось в силе, но совсем не помогало.  
− Что ты там видишь? − спросил Чарльз в один из дней, ничем не отличавшийся от других.  
Легкая дрожь пробежала по лицу Эрика, как будто он очнулся ото сна.  
− Я не уверен, − тихо сказал он, медленно проговаривая слова. Потом коротко моргнул и посмотрел на Чарльза. − Думаю, я вижу путь.  
Они встречали подобных себе – мутантов, обладающих способностями еще до войны, чья сила теперь увеличилась. Те называли себя старыми мутантами, и их глаза начинали сиять, когда они узнавали Эрика. Эрик пожимал им руки и улыбался. Чарльз стоял рядом и видел, как они кружат вокруг него, подходя все ближе. Он был уверен, что, не уйди они вовремя, мутанты стали бы искать у Эрика ответы на свои вопросы. «Что нам теперь делать?» - ясно читалось на лице каждого. В своих мыслях они называли Эрика спасителем, и Чарльз с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не начать делать то же самое.  
Потому что это было опасно. Эрик не должен был отвечать за всех, а Чарльз не был одним из многих. И они оба знали это, даже если знали чуть больше остальных.  
И они просто продолжали идти, стараясь держаться подальше от боев и убийств. Иногда им самим приходилось убивать. Чарльз чувствовал боль и сожаление, поднимавшиеся в разуме Эрика каждый раз, когда он возвращал пули тем, кто их выпускал. Но у них не было выбора.  
Каждый день был жарче предыдущего. Чарльз следовал за Эриком, хоть тот и делал вид, что не он ведет их. Вода встречалась все реже. Ночи становились все холоднее.  
− Мы всегда есть друг у друга, − в полной темноте прошептал Эрик в разуме у Чарльза. Раньше они оба были одиноки. Раньше, но не теперь.  
По ночам Чарльз нырял в разум Эрика. Там была часть, наглухо закрытая и глубоко спрятанная, которая росла с каждым проходящим днем. Чарльз не осмеливался туда проникать и сомневался, что Эрик знает о ее существовании. Но когда он касался ее границ, то чувствовал за ними сияющий свет надежды, спутанный клубок событий и решений и абсолютную уверенность.  
Может быть, там был путь, которым они могли пойти. Или они никогда этого не узнают.  
Они просто продолжали идти.

***  
В одну из одиноких, холодных ночей, темноту которых рассеивает только бледный свет звезд, Эрик потянулся к Чарльзу.  
Они легко растворились друг в друге. Их разумы и тела двигались, переплетаясь, пытаясь стать ближе с каждым вздохом.  
Это чувство отличалось от всего, что они знали раньше. Когда они поцеловались, мягко и решительно, Эрик застонал, и Чарльз перевернулся, оказавшись снизу и позволяя Эрику вдавливать себя в колючий песок.  
После множества дней бессмысленных скитаний они наконец нашли правильное место. Выбрали правильное время. Руки Эрика скользили по его телу, стягивая одежду, и в этом не было никакой ошибки.  
− В этом мире есть любовь, Чарльз, − сказал Эрик, − даже если ты ее пока не видишь.  
Его голос звучал по-другому, как будто эти слова принадлежали не ему.  
Чарльз нуждался в нем, нуждался до боли. Он прижимал Эрика сильнее, пытаясь стереть из их памяти все то время, когда они жили, не касались друг друга.  
Разум Эрика потянулся к его разуму, безуспешно пытаясь проникнуть внутрь, и Чарльз ему позволил. Их мысли спокойно и привычно смешались, но под ними он почувствовал ту скрытую часть, которую заметил раньше – пылающую, сверкающую и золотую. Она увеличилась и окутала его, угрожая поглотить целиком, и все, что он мог сделать – глубоко вдохнуть и погрузиться в нее.  
Он не мог увидеть или понять это, но смог почувствовать. Там был план, божественная, совершенная идея, которая должна была спасти их всех, и на секунду мир перестал быть пустым и бесцветным и наполнился возможностями, как новый дом.  
Он держался за Эрика, впиваясь пальцами ему в плечи, и, запрокинув голову, смотрел в ночное небо, когда они одновременно пришли к финалу в едином взрыве невероятных ощущений.  
Его тело, обессиленное и потрясенное, прижималось к Эрику, а разум пылал. Он попытался вспомнить то, что видел в сознании Эрика, но это ускользало от него, как вода, утекающая сквозь пальцы.  
Они уснули, обнявшись и укрывшись одеялом. На следующее утро все случившееся казалось еще более непостижимым.  
− Ты и я, − сказал Эрик, держа Чарльза за руку, когда они шли через пустыню, продолжая свой путь. – И этот прекрасный мир вокруг.  
− Мир, который ты сотворил, − откликнулся Чарльз, удивившись отсутствию горечи в своих словах.  
Эрик провел рукой по волосам.  
− Мир, который мы создадим и в котором будем жить. Мир, который будет нашим.  
Чарльз опустил веки и посмотрел вокруг глазами Эрика. Мир нежился в лучах яркого золотого света.

***  
Они продолжали идти. Сторонились оставшихся людей и искали мутантов. Разговаривали или убегали. Убивали, если было нужно. Помогали, если могли. Иногда до них доходили слухи о старых друзьях, и им приходилось одергивать себя, чтобы не собраться и не пойти искать их. Рейвен и остальные неожиданно получили шанс вырасти такими, какими и должны, и уйти было их решением.  
Чарльз и Эрик все еще были друг у друга.  
Ничего не изменилось, но Чарльз начал замечать, что с ним что-то происходит. Он стал быстро уставать. Кожа зудела. Иногда голова кружилась так сильно, что ему приходилось опираться на Эрика, который поддерживал его, не говоря ни слова.  
Мир нежился в золотом сиянии, словно тонны песка в свете восходящего солнца.  
Голова постоянно болела.  
− Наверное, это из-за твоих способностей, − сказал Эрик. – Ты тратишь слишком много сил.  
Он выглядел взволнованным, хоть и не слишком. Его взгляд остановился на Чарльзе.  
− Да, наверное, − ответил Чарльз, зная, что это не так.  
Он не сказал Эрику, что теперь его сила ощущалась иначе. Все, к чему прикасался его разум, казалось искаженным и неясным. Это было похоже на столкновение сдругим телепатом, но он не мог почувствовать никого похожего поблизости, как ни старался.  
По ночам он лежал рядом с Эриком, который обнимал его и мягко дышал в шею, и концентрировался, искал, пытался понять, что происходит, но все его попытки заканчивались провалом. Головная боль становилась все сильнее.  
Однажды во сне он увидел светловолосого мальчика, показавшегося ему смутно знакомым. Мальчик открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но в этот момент Чарльз проснулся и образ рассеялся …  
Больше они не обсуждали его состояние. Были дни, когда Чарльз едва мог поспевать за Эриком.  
Эрик никогда не сбавлял шаг и никогда ни о чем не спрашивал, но его лоб прорезала тревожная морщинка, углубляющаяся с каждым днем. Он начал наблюдать за Чарльзом, когда думал, что тот не замечает, и Чарльза это нервировало.  
Прошло несколько недель, прежде чем мальчик из сна заговорил с ним. Он сказал немного, почти не раскрывая рта во время разговора.  
− Все будет хорошо, − сказал он.  
Чарльз сглотнул, не в силах ответить.  
− Смысл появится, обещаю, − от кожи мальчика исходило золотое сияние, как будто он искупался в солнечном свете. Он был самым прекрасным из всего, что Чарльз когда-либо видел. Он потянулся к мальчику, но здесь его собственное тело было только иллюзией.  
− Не бойся. Ты не должен бояться.  
Когда он проснулся, дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику. Он посмотрел в глаза Эрику.  
− Ты… − начал он и остановился, увидев искреннее замешательство на его лице.  
Чарльз поднялся, игнорируя протянутую руку Эрика, и пошел вперед.  
Мир все еще был пустым и пугающим, но теперь существовать в нем было не так больно.  
Время шло. Сны продолжались. Эрик перестал с ним разговаривать – а может, он сам перестал разговаривать с Эриком.  
Он понял, что с ним происходит, раньше, чем смог приблизиться к приятию этой абсолютно невозможной мысли, и задолго до того, как смог облечь свое знание в слова.

***  
− Я знаю, что со мной происходит.  
Этот день ничем не отличался от других. Они почти прошли пустыню. Им нужно было побыстрее найти пищу и воду. Рядом с тропинкой, по которой они шли, росли пучки зеленой травы.  
− Я просто не знал, как об этом сказать.  
Эрик даже не обернулся. Его кожа была смуглой от загара, в то время как Чарльз на солнце только сгорал. Он никогда не испытывал голода или жажды. Этот мир был создан для него.  
Чарльз опустился на землю прямо там, где стоял. Больше он не мог пройти ни шага. Скоро должна была наступить ночь.  
− Внутри меня есть жизнь.  
Эрик застыл столбом посреди дороги, его правая нога зависла в воздухе, так и не коснувшись земли.  
− Что?  
− Я не знаю. Просто чувствую − внутри меня что-то есть.  
Он коснулся пальцами виска, прикасаясь к чужому разуму и передавая Эрику свои ощущения.  
− Это похоже на…ребенка?  
Слово зависло между ними, налившись тяжестью непоправимых последствий, которые влекло за собой.  
− Может быть.  
Взгляд Эрика опустился на его живот, все такой же плоский, и Чарльз прикрыл его руками, защищая.  
− Это нелепо, − голос Эрика становился все громче и жестче. – Это невозможно.  
Его лицо застыло, превратившись в маску. Он не мигая смотрел на Чарльза.  
− Знаю, - сказал Чарльз. – Знаю.  
Он чувствовал, как тошнота зарождается в желудке и поднимается к горлу.  
− Значит, ты что-то чувствуешь, − сказал Эрик, поднося пальцы к виску и передразнивая жест Чарльза. Его пальцы так сильно тряслись от гнева, что Чарльз отвел взгляд. − А что, если кто-то просто влез в твою голову – об этом ты не подумал? Может, это кто-то невидимый или что-то в этом роде?  
Чарльз все еще смотрел в землю. Он рассмеялся задушенным и несчастливым смехом.  
− Конечно, я думал об этом. Не сомневайся.  
Он ощутил исходящие от Эрика волны страха, переходящего в панику, и заставил себя поднять глаза. Как раз вовремя − чтобы увидеть, как Эрик шевелит губами, силясь обрести дар речи.  
− Ну и?  
− Понятия не имею! − На Чарльза вдруг накатили отчаянье и невероятная усталость. − Я не знаю, как это могло произойти. Я не знаю, что случилось. Может, это потому, что мы …  
Эрик шагнул к нему.  
− Замолчи.  
Чарльз сглотнул, подавив готовые вырваться слова.  
− Я думаю, это наш ребенок, Эрик, − прошептал он, сделав глубокий вдох, желая, чтобы ветер унес его слова до того, как Эрик их услышит. – Я думаю, что-то произошло, когда мы…  
Он увидел образы, вспыхнувшие в голове у Эрика: кожа, прижатая к коже, удовольствие, смешанное с голодом и отчаянным желанием, желанием чего-то…Картинка расплылась до того, как он смог понять, смытая одним словом, – «прости, прости, прости», и связь прервалась.  
Эрик открыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но потом закрыл снова. Он опустился на землю, не говоря ни слова.  
Чарльз посмотрел вдаль. Он почти слышал голос Эрика, повторяющий «прости, прости, прости», но это не имело смысла. Ни в чем не было смысла.  
В конце концов он просто лег спать.  
Эта ночь была холодной. Они не согревали друг друга.

***  
Когда он проснулся, Эрика не было.

***  
Теперь Чарльзу приходилось выживать в этом пустом мире одному.  
Эрика не было рядом, но он все еще чувствовал его присутствие – красную точку вдалеке, ярко светящуюся среди тысяч других. С одной стороны, это было удобно – знать, что Эрик в безопасности, но теперь Чарльз проводил множество часов, всматриваясь в ночное небо и думая о нем.  
Он не искал его. В этом не было смысла. Он даже не мог заставить себя разозлиться. Если бы у него самого была возможность сбежать, он бы, наверное, воспользовался ей.  
Он старался как можно быстрее уйти из-под лучей раскаленного пустынного солнца, от которых шелушилась кожа и плавились мысли.  
Обнаружив узкий ручей, протекающий между камнями, он лег на землю рядом с ним, припав губами к воде: сил не было даже на то, чтобы поднести ладони ко рту.  
С каждым днем он становился все слабее. Он двигался медленно, стараясь держаться в тени, пока однажды просто не рухнул под какой-то скалистый выступ, решив, что больше никуда не пойдет. Воды у него оставалось только на несколько дней, но, оценив темпы, с которыми силы покидали его, он подумал, что этого хватит.  
Он давно сбился с пути.  
Кто-то позвал его, обращаясь не по имени, но он все равно понял, что обращаются к нему. На одно прекрасное мгновение ему показалось, что голос принадлежит Эрику. Но потом он осознал свою ошибку: этот голос звучал намного ближе.  
− Нет, − неосознанно выкрикнул он вслух. – Нет!  
Зов прекратился, и он согнулся, хватая ртом воздух, изнуренный усилиями по разрыву начинавшей формироваться связи. Он не был готов к этому. И никогда не будет готов. Он никогда не думал, что может испытывать такой ужас, какой охватил его сейчас. Большая часть его сил уходила на то, чтобы блокировать эту связь.  
До тех пор, пока он мог оградить себя − не слышать, не чувствовать, не принимать, − она для него не существовала. Ее не должно было и не могло быть. В происходящем не было никакого смысла, независимо от того, как усердно он старался найти всему этому объяснение.  
Когда он потерял сознание от слабости, то снова увидел его во сне. Мальчик, сияющий символ любви и надежды, стоял перед ним.  
− Прости. Мне правда жаль, но тебе нужно через это пройти. И ты сможешь.  
Чарльз медленно кивнул, зная, что давно проиграл эту битву.  
− А теперь вставай и иди.  
Он очнулся, задыхаясь и ощущая боль во всем теле, и почувствовал, что щеки намокли от слез. На секунду он позволил боли и отчаянью захлестнуть себя, а потом встал на ноги и пошел.  
Чарльз провел руками по своему телу, внешне никак не изменившемуся.  
− Я знаю, ты по нему скучаешь, − беззвучно прошептал он. – Я тоже.

***  
Вести беседы с кем-то внутри своей головы оказалось легко и естественно, как будто он занимался этим всю жизнь. Он не слышал ответных слов и не видел образов, но знал, что его слушают и понимают.  
Сначала он просто перечислял свои ежедневные дела, делясь планами и надеждами. Скоро ему это наскучило, и он начал объяснять, как здесь оказался, рассказывать о том, что привело его сюда, и об Эрике. Больше всего он говорил об Эрике, чувствуя, что это важно.  
− На самом деле он не виноват в том, что ушел, − говорил Чарльз, и его внутренний голос дрожал от переполнявших его эмоций. – Я должен был догадаться, что это произойдет. Я должен был сказать ему об этом по-другому или просто сам со всем разобраться. Жаль, что все случилось именно так.  
Ему не ответили − он ничего не услышал и не ощутил, но после этих слов он почувствовал себя лучше. И, наверное, все было в порядке. Может быть, это должно было случиться, и еще один кусочек головоломки занял свое место.  
− В конечном счете Эрик всегда оказывался прав,− заверял он, продолжая идти. – Посмотри на этот мир: он далеко не совершенен, но он правильный. Случилось то, что должно было случиться, и теперь я это вижу.  
И он действительно видел. Это было так ясно – он удивлялся, что не понимал этого раньше.  
Мальчик разговаривал с ним во сне, если Чарльз разрешал ему. Он забывал эти разговоры, когда проспался, но после каждого из них мир становился немного ярче. Есть события, которым необходимо произойти, чтобы случилось то, что должно случиться. Он не мог дать им названия, не мог описать их особенности или понять их логику. Он просто знал, что все идет так, как нужно.  
− Неважно, что ты, − сказал он однажды невидимому разуму внутри себя, − ты был создан любовью. А то, что создано любовью, не может быть плохим или неправильным.  
Ему никто не ответил.  
Когда мальчик из его снов улыбался грустной улыбкой, кривя губы, он становился так похож на Эрика, что Чарльз почти чувствовал, как его сердце пронзают раскаленные иглы.  
− Не бойся.  
− Как я могу не бояться? − Земля задрожала под ногами, и он почувствовал рядом каменную стену, к которой прислонился.  
− Все закончится хорошо. Ты должен мне верить.  
Земля под ним обрушилась, и он проснулся. Он приложил пальцы к виску и мягко сказал:  
− Я знаю, что ты здесь.  
И стало понятно, что у них осталось совсем мало времени. Тело и разум Чарльза не могли больше поддерживать существование двух жизней.  
− Я убиваю тебя, − сказал ему мальчик, пока Чарльз сидел, вглядываясь темноту. У него были глаза Эрика, и они смотрели на него с такой же серьезностью. – Тебе нужно поторопиться. 

***  
Чарльза вело некое чувство, которое подсказывало ему, какой дорогой идти, где остановиться отдохнуть и когда спрятаться, поэтому он давно перестал верить в простое везение. Он шел туда, куда ноги несли его, веря в план более великий, чем он сам − просто потому, что у него не было сил делать что-то еще.  
Сила его способностей упала до минимума. Он смутно помнил, что в таком состоянии она находились в детстве, когда дар только начал просыпаться в нем. Теперь он сначала видел мутантов, а уже потом ощущал их присутствие телепатически. Он так долго избегал встречи с кем бы то ни было, что был вынужден несколько раз моргнуть, прежде чем понял, что человек перед ним не галлюцинация.  
Мужчина был покрыт пылью с головы до ног, но одежда на нем была новой. После быстрого прикосновения к его разуму Чарльз узнал, что незнакомец предпочитает одиночество и путешествует по миру, обходясь без спутников. Это был один из старых мутантов, обладающий значительной силой, которую он уверенно контролировал.  
Чарльз подошел ближе и представился, выговаривая слова охрипшим от долгого молчания голосом. Когда в ответ не последовало никакой реакции, он подсел к разожженному костру. Если этот человек хочет убить его, он не будет сильно сопротивляться.  
В голове поднялся невообразимый шум, чувства и мысли сплетались, завязываясь в узлы, искажались и запутывались. Только одна мысль ясно звучала в этой суматохе, пробившись на поверхность. «Он нам поможет» − услышал Чарльз перед тем, как отключиться.  
Будущее распростерлось перед ним, сияя золотым светом. В тумане у его границ плавали возможности и вероятности, еще неясные, но согретые теплом надежды. Это было похоже на разглядывание картинки, на которую смотришь снова и снова, пытаясь понять смысл.  
Он чувствовал присутствие мальчика в своем разуме. Они проводили так много времени, блуждая во тьме.  
− Жаль, что ты рассказываешь мне так мало.  
− Я рассказываю то, что тебе нужно знать.

***  
Чарльз проснулся от того, что его кто-то тряс, схватив за плечи. Он застонал.  
− Отвести тебя в больницу?  
Чарльз понял, что уже несколько секунд как пришел в сознание. Он приподнялся.  
− Нет, − ответил он. – Там не смогут мне помочь.  
Мужчина протянул ему руку и помог встать. Это движение заставило сердце Чарльза тревожно сжаться.  
− Ты говорил, тебя зовут Чарльз Ксавье?  
Сердце не переставало ныть. Боль постепенно заполняла грудную клетку. Он осторожно кивнул, чувствуя, что голова начинает болеть все сильнее и сильнее.  
− Я недавно встретил синюю девушку. Полиморфа.  
Сквозь туман, вызванный болью, Чарльз неожиданно ощутил, что он больше не один.  
− Рейвен?  
− Она называла себя Мистик. Мы шли вместе несколько недель. Она много о тебе рассказывала.  
Чарльз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, но сердце продолжало дико колотиться. Он начал задыхаться.  
Мужчина наклонился к нему, нахмурившись.  
− Что с тобой?  
− Доверься ему, − сказал мальчик. – У тебя не хватит сил, чтобы объяснить. Просто покажи.  
И он послушно открыл свой разум, выпустив на поверхность мысли, которые не мог выразить словами. Образы были нечеткими и беспорядочными, но его новый знакомый понял.  
− Чертовски удачное совпадение, − прищурившись, сказал он после короткого молчания.  
В ответ Чарльз смог выдавить из себя только задушенный смешок.  
− Разве тебя это не пугает?  
− Поверь, я видел вещи куда более странные.  
Чарльз хотел спросить, что это были за вещи, но в этот момент его накрыло удушливой волной жара, и он согнулся, втягивая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Мужчина протянул ему бутылку с водой.  
− Тебе очень повезло. Думаю, я смогу помочь.  
Чарльз упал на пол, обхватил голову руками и, сдавливая пальцами виски, попытался восстановить дыхание.  
− Как? Что ты можешь сделать? – задыхаясь, выговорил он.  
Мир вокруг начал тускнеть, цвета поблекли, затянувшись серой пеленой. Он с трудом слышал себя: все звуки заглушал громкий гул в голове.  
− Сложно объяснить… До войны я мог лечить людей, но сейчас могу больше. Я могу изменить человеческое тело. Могу создать то, чего не было раньше.  
Чарльз с трудом ловил ртом воздух, не понимая, о чем он говорит. Не желая понимать. Все, чего он хотел – умереть прямо здесь и сейчас. Мозг плавился и взрывался внутри черепа, и он никак не мог это остановить.  
− Послушай меня, − человек осторожно, палец за пальцем, отцепил его прижатые к ушам руки. − Думаю, я смогу создать физическую форму для мальчика, который живет внутри тебя.  
На секунду мир замер и все звуки из него исчезли. Чарльз открыл глаза и сделал еще один вздох. На секунду ему захотелось сказать «нет». Но он умирал, и поэтому просто согласно кивнул.  
− Что угодно, − прошептал он. – Просто сделай что-нибудь.

***  
− Все закончилось, − мужской силуэт, отступив, растворился во тьме.

***  
Он очнулся в одиночестве и почувствовал нахлынувшие на него панику и облегчение.  
Его новый знакомый сидел рядом, держа в руках какой-то сверток.  
Разум Чарльза опустел. В голове не осталось ни одной мысли. На секунду он закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их снова, почувствовал, как подошедший мужчина вложил ему в руки теплый шевелящийся узел из одеял.  
− Это твой ребенок.  
Чарльз автоматически взял сверток и прижал его к груди. Его разум и сердце молчали. Он ничего не чувствовал и ни о чем не мог думать.  
Мне пришлось дать ему детское тело – это все, что я смог сделать. Но, наверное, он быстро вырастет. Кто знает.  
Чарльз погляделна крошечную ладошку, потянувшуюся к нему.  
− Ну что ж, думаю, теперь может случиться все что угодно, − широкая улыбка мужчины погасла. – Подожди. Что-то не так?  
Чарльз ничего не ответил. Ребенок в его руках не кричал − только смотрел на него невероятно голубыми глазами. И эти глаза знали ответы все на все его вопросы, заданные и незаданные.  
Он не мог заставить себя прикоснуться к нему. Он просто сидел, сжимая свернутые одеяла, и слезы беззвучно текли по его лицу.  
Чуть позже его спутник забрал сверток из его рук и ушел, чтобы найти воду.  
Чарльз остался один.  
Его первым желанием было встать и убежать. Он представил, как поднимается, пошатываясь, и замирает на секунду, перед тем как сделать первый шаг. А потом просто уходит, не оглядываясь. Ребенок не будет плакать. Не будет кричать ему в след. Не пойдет искать его.  
И это создание уйдет, вернувшись туда, откуда пришло, как будто его вообще никогда не существовало. Его никогда не существовало – просто потому, что не должно было существовать. Да, так будет лучше. Невозможное снова станет невозможным.  
Он хотел развернуться и уйти, как это сделал Эрик.  
Но не мог.  
Он подошел к ребенку, игнорируя ноющую боль в каждой конечности, и взял его на руки. Он почувствовал грусть и растерянность, и понял, что ребенок чувствует то же. Кончиком большого пальца аккуратно вытер слезы с маленьких щечек, коснувшись гладкой и нежной кожи.  
− Все хорошо, − прошептал он, поглаживая крошечное тельце. – Ты сказал мне, что все будет хорошо, и я тебе верю.  
Мужчина оставался с ним еще несколько дней, а потом ушел. Чарльз так никогда и не узнал его имя − но разве в имени было дело.  
Чарльз дал ребенку воды и немного молока, бутылку с которым нашел на сломанной полке заброшенного магазина. Ребенок молча выпил.  
Тело Чарльза все еще болело. Иногда ему казалось, что он умрет, не выдержав всего этого. Ребенок всегда был у него на руках, но никогда больше не касался его разума, и он не знал, что с этим делать. Он думал, что нужно дать ему имя и перестать мысленно называть ребенка «он», но не мог.  
− Все хорошо, − повторял он снова и снова, не зная, что еще сказать.  
Но все было совсем не хорошо.

***  
Эрик скучал по Чарльзу.  
Он скучал по нему каждую секунду. Он знал, что совершил ошибку, и это знание не давало ему спать, постоянно терзая и мучая.  
Он не понимал, почему тогда сразу не развернулся и не пошел назад. Потом было слишком поздно: Чарльз ушел, и он опять не мог его найти.  
Он все еще смотрел в небо, ища ответы, но это больше не помогало. Та часть его разума, к которой он обращался, когда у него возникали вопросы, и в которой хранились ответы, дразнящее висящие в воздухе и недосягаемые, исчезла. Исчезла даже раньше, чем Чарльз.  
Он никогда не просил Чарльза помочь разобраться с этим, а теперь никогда не сможет попросить.  
Он скитался по созданному им миру. Этот мир прошел большую часть пути, в конце которого он станет таким, каким должен стать. Но последние шаги по этому пути он пройдет без его участия. И Эрик знал, что так и будет, даже если встреченные им мутанты думали совершенно иначе. Они приветствовали его с почтительным уважением, словно ожидая, что он скажет, что им делать. Бегство от них стало самым сложным делом, которым он когда-либо занимался. Чарльз бы им гордился.  
Единственной целью, которая у него осталась, было вернуться назад и исправить свою ошибку. Все мутанты, которых он встречал, были готовы помочь ему, но ни один не мог.  
По ночам он касался всего существующего в мире металла, пытаясь найти тот, который находился в крови Чарльза. Но Чарльз был слишком далеко.  
Ту ночь он помнил с удивительной ясностью. Он не мог сказать Чарльзу о том, что случилось, потому что сам точно не знал, но что-то определенно случилось, и это было связано с золотым планом, существующим в глубине его сознания. С планом, который вел его и который заставил его потянуться к разуму Чарльза в тот момент, когда он хотел только одного – прижать его еще ближе и остаться с ним навсегда, сделав так, чтобы мир принадлежал им одним.  
Он почувствовал, как что-то произошло, как сила, похожая на ту, которая заставляла металл мягко вибрировать, подчиняясь его воле, вырвалась из его тела и обвилась вокруг их разумов. А потом что-то как будто щелкнуло и все встало на свои места.  
Наверное, поэтому он и сбежал – потому что случившееся было только его виной и Чарльз не заслужил всего этого.  
В день, когда солнце светило как никогда ярко, он наконец нашел мутанта, который смог определить местонахождение Чарльза, и телепортера, который перенес его туда. Все оказалось так неожиданно легко, что он удивился безуспешности своих прежних попыток.  
− Чарльз, − выдохнул он, увидев знакомое лицо со следами от слез на пыльной коже. Он опустил взгляд ниже и забыл, как дышать, наткнувшись на другую пару голубых глаз, пристально смотревших на него.  
− Прости, − сказал он, глядя в них.

***  
− Ты ведь знал, что он вернется? – спросил Чарльз тихо, не удивившись, когда ему не ответили.  
Малыш еще недостаточно вырос, чтобы начать разговаривать, а мысленно общаться у них больше не получалось.  
Эрик с легкостью забрал у него из рук ребенка, прижав его к груди так крепко, как будто не собирался отпускать. Он что-то говорил ему на немецком, и слова скатывались у него с языка водопадом звуков.  
Чарльз смотрел ни них, испытывая благоговение и незнакомое чувство, которому не мог подобрать название.  
Скоро на землю опустилась ночь. Эрик взял их обоих за руки.  
− Прости, − шептал он снова и снова, пока его слова окончательно не потеряли смысл.− Я не знаю, как это могло случиться. Я даже не понимаю до конца, что произошло. Но все равно − прости меня.  
Чарльз погладил детскую головку, кончиками пальцев почувствовав мягкие светлые пряди волос, которых не было раньше.  
− Не извиняйся, − и добавил, чувствуя, что произносит слова, которые должны были прозвучать давным-давно: – Наверное, это должно было случиться.  
На следующее утро Эрик сидел с ребенком, а Чарльз весь день спал, крепко и на этот раз без сновидений. Ему было грустно, и он не мог понять почему. Он должен был быть счастлив – ведь теперь они все вместе и он больше не одинок.  
Но он чувствовал неправильность происходящего.  
Он скучал по тем временам, когда мог закрыть глаза и ощутить присутствие другого разума, настолько сильно связанного с его, что разделить их, казалось, было невозможно.  
Эрик сидел с ребенком на коленях и смотрел на него с улыбкой, которую Чарльз никогда у него не видел. В ней читалась гордость. Чарльз пригляделся к ним внимательнее и поразился их невероятному сходству. Они были настолько похожи, что его сердце болезненно защемило. В том его уголке, где жили гнев, одиночество и растерянность, теперь поселилось и совершенно неуместное чувство ревности.  
Эрик подошел к нему и сел рядом, наклонившись. Ребенок протянул ручки и ухватился за его темный локон. Чарльз неловко взял его у Эрика.  
«Наверное, это должно быть по-другому», - подумал он. Но рядом не было никого, кто мог бы рассказать ему о том, как это должно быть.  
Эрик все еще держал маленькую ладошку, когда Чарльз накрыл его руку своей. Эрик наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб.  
− Он скучал по тебе. И я тоже. Мы оба ужасно по тебе скучали.  
И после этих слов, прозвучавших, когда они сидели, касаясь друг друга, все встало на свои места.  
Золотой свет залил все, и они соединились. Когда Чарльз, наконец, снова смог вдохнуть и открыл глаза, он отчетливо почувствовал вернувшееся ощущение присутствия другого разума, знакомое и удивительно родное.  
Чарльз крепко обнял его, своего ребенка, самое дорогое, что было у него в этом мире, и отчаянно прижал к себе, задыхаясь от подступающих слез.  
− Я не…− все слова вдруг оставили его, – я просто не…  
А потом он закрыл глаза и заговорил с сыном в своей голове − там, где они могли понять друг друга.  
− Прости, − сказал он. – Прости меня за все, что я сделал не так.  
Когда рыдания перестали сотрясать изнуренное тело Чарльза, Эрик осторожно взял у него ребенка и обнял их обоих.  
− Я люблю его, − Чарльз всхлипнул и прижал маленькие детские кулачки к губам, целуя их снова и снова. – Я люблю тебя, слышишь, малыш?  
Эрик улыбнулся, смахнув выступившие на глазах слезы.  
− Он знает.  
− Только ощущается по-другому, − сказал Чарльз, держа в ладонях маленькую головку и глядя в мудрые глаза. – Но это − то же, что было раньше.  
Их связь никуда не исчезала, и теперь она снова устанавливалась и расширялась – он почувствовал это, приложив кончики пальцев к виску своего ребенка.  
В его голове послышался знакомый вздох.  
− Приятно познакомится, − подумал он в ответ. – Я твой папа.

***  
− Слишком опасно уходить далеко, Чарльз, − Эрик возвышался над ним, стоя в полный рост и стиснув зубы. Жизнь в новом мире все еще шла ему на пользу, и Чарльз на миг потерял нить разговора, разглядывая его загоревшие руки и мышцы, перекатывающиеся под кожей. – Теперь у нас есть ребенок, о котором нужно заботиться.  
Ребенок, о котором шел разговор, протестующе взвизгнул и потянулся к Чарльзу, просясь на руки. Чарльз со вздохом поднял его. Мальчик с каждым днем становился все больше.  
− Думаю, мы оба прекрасно сумеем защитить его.  
Эрик вздохнул. Этот разговор повторялся множество раз, но что бы ни говорил Чарльз, Эрик не мог перестать волноваться за их сына. И Чарльз, кажется, знал, почему. Он чувствовал подавленность, исходящую от Эрика каждый раз, когда тот видел, как они с ребенком легко общаются с помощью одного взгляда. Правда, когда несколько недель назад ребенок заговорил и первое сказанное им слово было на немецком, настроение Эрика значительно улучшилось.  
Для Чарльза не имело значения, на каком языке говорит их сын – он всегда сможет его понять.  
− Почему бы нам не спросить его самого? – примиряющее предложил Чарльз. – Он знает, что делать.  
Погрузившись в разум ребенка, Чарльз увидел почти забытый образ.  
− Это наш старый особняк, − сообщил он Эрику, нетерпеливо расхаживающему вокруг них.− Мы создали в нем академию. Или создадим. То есть, нет − можем создать. Прости.  
Последнее замечание было адресовано не Эрику, но тот все равно остановился, прислушиваясь.  
− Ты всегда этого хотел, − медленно произнес Эрик, положив руку ему на плечо.  
− Ты тоже всегда этого хотел, − ответил Чарльз, улыбаясь.  
Они верили, что их сын всегда оказывается прав, но в этот раз они и без него знали, как поступить.

***  
− Как ты думаешь, как нам его назвать?  
Они шли, точно зная направление, и пройденные мили таяли одна за другой. Они чувствовали себя так, словно уже почти пришли домой.  
Эрик нахмурился, но не ответил, и Чарльз продолжил:  
− Я думал о том, чтобы назвать его в честь твоего отца, если ты не против, конечно.  
Эрик пошевелил ногой, вороша толстый слой пыли. Внешне он не проявлял никаких признаков недовольства, но Чарльз остановился.  
− Что случилось?  
Эрик сделал еще несколько шагов и развернулся к нему.  
− Зачем нам его как-то называть?  
Чарльз открыл рот, собираясь ответить, но потом понял, что ему нечего сказать. Ребенок смотрел на них, переводя взгляд от одного к другому.  
Выражение лица Эрика изменилось. Он протянул руки и подошел ближе к Чарльзу.  
− Ему не нужно обычное имя. Человеческое имя.  
Мальчик улыбнулся и протянул к нему руки.  
− И бьюсь об заклад, он выберет себе мутантское имя, когда будет готов, − добавил Эрик, беря ребенка на руки.  
Кажется, Чарльз наконец понял.

***  
Когда они пришли, старый особняк все еще стоял на том же месте. Его восстановление заняло немного времени, даже при том, что, по настоянию Эрика, они все делали своими руками. Они открыли ворота, гордо улыбаясь, и мальчик, который, наконец, научился ходить самостоятельно и все меньше нуждался в их помощи, с хозяйским видом стоял рядом.  
Чарльз связался со всеми их друзьями, приобретенными до и после войны, и многие из них ответили. Они исследовали мир, но мир был таким большим, что в нем было легко затеряться. Рейвен первой вошла в железные ворота, возвращаясь в свой старый дом, и когда она обняла Чарльза, он знал, что она останется.  
Это место было недостаточно большим, чтобы вместить всех потерянных и нуждающихся в помощи мутантов или чтобы изменить мир, но этого и не требовалось.  
Судьба мира уже лежала в надежных руках.

***  
− Ты же знаешь, что он не останется здесь навсегда, − сказал Чарльз годы спустя, прислонив голову к плечу Эрика, пока они наблюдали за своим сыном, бродившим по парку.  
Они знали, что это случится, что будущее рано или поздно наступит. Даже если Чарльз не мог уловить отражение этого знания в глазах своего сына. Он знал, что не должен этого делать, и выслушивал бесконечные разговоры сына, который пытался объяснить ему свои видения. Все всегда может измениться, но, кажется, не в их случае.  
Эрик и Чарльз долго скрывали правду о том, кем он был, но она стала просачиваться наружу. Пройдет еще несколько месяцев, и он станет достаточно взрослым, чтобы узнать о своем предназначении. Уже сейчас он начал проявлять признаки беспокойства.  
Их дом не останется пустым, они всегда будут окружены семьей. Но это будет не то же самое.  
Чарльз скучал по тем временам, когда они спали в одной постели, прижавшись друг к другу, и их любовь была почти осязаема. Скучал по тем дням, когда он мог наблюдать, как Эрик показывает их сыну спортивные упражнения или боевые приемы, учит его языкам и всему тому, что знает сам. Но больше всего он скучал по его беззаботной улыбке, потому что теперь она пропала.  
Были времена, когда их сын был счастлив, но он никогда не был свободен от той ноши, которую ему приходилось нести.  
Он помахал им рукой, прежде чем исчезнуть за деревьями. В лучах полуденного солнца его волосы светились золотым светом. Он еще вернется, но время прощаться скоро наступит.  
− Я начинаю понимать, − сказал Эрик, глубоко вздохнув, и нахмурился своим мыслям, – похоже, он появился в этом мире по своей воле.  
− Думаю, он появился здесь потому, что так было нужно, − сказал Чарльз, отходя от окна и падая в свое любимое кресло.  
Эрик тихо рассмеялся и подошел к нему.  
− Ты начинаешь говорить так же, как он.  
Чарльз достал старые шахматные фигуры и принялся медленно расставлять их на доске.  
− Скорее, это он начал говорить так же, как я.  
Шахматы были расставлены. Чарльз сделал ход первым и ждал ответа Эрика. Но тот выглядел глубоко погруженным в свои мысли.  
− Я все еще думаю: то, что он видит − это все еще проявление мутации или что-то новое?..  
Чарльз откинулся в кресле, забыв про игру.  
− Не знаю. Мне сложно увидеть то, что видит он. Большую часть этого я не могу постичь.  
Если я правильно понял, он видит возможности, − сказал Эрик. – То, каким может стать этот мир. Мы сделали первый шаг – создали мир для мутантов. Теперь им нужен тот, кто покажет им путь.  
Чарльз подумал о мире, в котором они жили раньше. О мире, полном ненависти и страха.  
− Это не могли сделать ни я, ни ты, ни мы вместе. Это должен быть именно он.  
День, когда они обнимутся, заплачут и попрощаются, был близок. Но ни один из них никогда больше не будет одинок.  
Эрик наклонился, чтобы растереть ему виски. Чарльза больше не беспокоили головные боли, но этот жест, такой привычный и интимный, заставил его застонать, плавясь под прикосновениями.  
− Знаешь, я думаю, все произойдет так, как должно произойти.  
Он повернулся и наклонил голову, целуя руку Эрика.  
− Наверное, ты прав.  
***  
Сын Эрика и Чарльза родился со знанием всего, что было, есть и может быть.  
Когда пришло время, он ушел, чтобы нести миру то, для чего был рожден.  
Мутанты собирались вокруг него, в их глазах светилась надежда, и мальчик говорил им то, что должен был. Те слова, которые были с ним всегда, но под ясным небом этого мира прозвучали впервые.  
− Я здесь не для того, чтобы вести вас, − говорил он. – Я здесь, чтобы показать вам путь.  
Когда он заговорил в первый раз, немногие слушали его, но слух о нем путешествовал быстрее, чем он сам, и скоро люди начали вглядываться в горизонт, ища глазами его тонкую фигуру.  
− Братья и сестры, − обращался он к ним, и его голос звучал в абсолютной тишине, разносясь над толпой. – Я видел будущее, в котором есть место для каждого из нас. Я видел мир, в котором все мы будем жить. И я видел путь, который приведет нас к нему.  
Сначала к его речам относились с подозрением, но он знал, как убедить людей в своей правоте. Так же, как знал множество других вещей. Он знал, что его слова открывают новую эру, и люди снова начали верить.  
Люди не сразу начали думать над тем, что он говорил, обсуждать и задавать вопросы, но когда это случилось, он был готов им ответить.  
− Я Эон, − сказал он, и ветер подхватил его имя, − и я пророк прошлого, настоящего и будущего. Я был рожден от Чарльза и Эрика, вместе создавших этот мир. Я − дитя атома, так же, как и все вы, мои братья и сестры. И я пришел дать вам надежду.  
Он закрыл глаза, чтобы увидеть.  
− Я пришел показать вам золотой мир.

**Author's Note:**

> * Эон - Исходное значение имени «жизнь» или «бытие». В древнегреческой мифологии Эон - бог времени; Плотин определяет эон как «всецелую и совокупную сущность бытия».


End file.
